Jurassic Phantom The Lost World
by cartoonfan20
Summary: After escaping the Island, Danny, Sam and Jazz get stuck in a storm and get ship wrecked on Isla Sorna. Jazz and Sam have to find Danny and Tucker while Blaze has to find away to find the four before Vlad finds them. Can they stop Vlad's plans before it's to late. Will Danny be able to get his powers back? Read to find out.
1. Ship wreck

Jurassic Phantom The Lost World

Opening /watch?v=D8zlUUrFK-M

Chapter 1. Ship wreck

* * *

Isla Sorna, 87 miles east away from Isla Nublar

Danny Slowly opened his eye's "What happened " He slowly moved, He felt something tickle down his head, He moved his hand and felt something cold he moved his hand away from his face and notice the blood on his hand, Danny looked around and notice he was the only one on the what was left of the boat "Sam, Jazz, Tucker!?" Danny called out but no one answered

Danny looked around around what was left of the boat and found a bag with some food water and a first aid kit.

He made his way into the jungle, Not knowing what he might find

* * *

Vlad walked into the control room to see when the ship will arive

"Sir, We have a helicopter in resterced air space" Said one of the contorl room opertater

"Find out what they want, If they do not respond, Have the military take them out" Vlad said

"This is InGen control room, You are in restricted air space, Please respond"

"_This is veterinarian Blaze Richer's, I have two survivors and four more on the way, The three our coming by boat while we come by air_"

Before the control room operator could reposn Vlad stopped him "Order a search party to find this boat, If they find anything report it to me" Vlad then walked away

"We will open a landing pad for you to land on"

"_Alright_"

* * *

Jazz felt something laying in top of her. She looked and notice it was Sam on top of her

"_I bet Tucker is taking pictures_" Jazz thought to herself, She slowly move Sam off her and looked around, She notice she wasn't on the boat any more, She also notice Tucker and Danny were missing

Jazz looked at Sam and knew something happend to the guys

* * *

Tucker flet a sharp pain in his leg, He looked and notice he was hanging from a tree

"How did i end up in a tree?" He asked out load

He then heard a snapping noise then felt something brush his hair, He looked down to see three Raptors trying to get him

"How am i going to get out of this one?" He asked himself

* * *

Danny found a river and decided to take a rest "This looks way to much like a forest then a jungle, I wounder why?" He then heard a noise

"_Get away from me you raptors! I'm not food!_" Someone yelled

"Tucker?" Danny ran towards the noise and stopped dead in his track, He bent down as he saw two raptors jumping towards Tucker as he just hung there like a piece of meat

Danny slowly made his way towards a tree that was near Tucker and notice the breanches were just close to the tree Tucker was stuck in, Danny climed the tree and made it over to Tucker who was trying to keep the Raptors off him

"Need a hand Tuck?" Danny asked lowering his hand

"DANNY! Thank Goodness you found me!" Tucker reached out his hand, Danny grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him up, Danny got Tucker foot out of the brance

"Is Sam and Jazz with you?" Tucker asked

"No, They are missing" He said watching the Raptors stand there watching them

"We need to find away to get away from these Raptors if we are going to get to the research center" Tucker said looking towards the smoke

"That looks far away from us, Think you can jump from tree to tree?" Danny asked

"I may have played Assassin's Creed three, But i can't jump like that" Tucker said looking at the ground "A fall like that can kill us"

"Well plan B is we stay in this tree till they leave, That might be an all night thing" Danny said relaxing in the tree "It's up to you"

"I would rather wait for them to leave" Tucker said laying back in the tree

Danny watched as the sun started to go down "Think Blaze got here?"

Tucker looked at Danny "He might already be here looking for us"

"I hope Sam and Jazz are okay" Danny closed his eyes ready for a goodnight sleep

* * *

Sam and Jazz were in a tree getting ready for a long sleep

"Good idea about sleeping in a tree" Sam said with a smile

"It's better then sleeping with one eye open" Jazz said

"Think Danny and Tucker are alright?"

"Yeah, Danny and Tucker are smart kids, They'll be fine" Jazz said looking at the sun slowly going down

"What about Blaze? Think he made it?"

"He might already be on the island looking for us" Jazz watched as the sun was gone "_I just hope he is alright_"

* * *

Blaze landed the helicopter

Blaze, Amber and Mary made it out of the helicopter when they were surrounded by guards

"Take them and lock them up till i can figure out what to do with them" Vlad said "Make sure the helicopter is clear"

They moved it and looked around "Helicopter is clear sir"

"Take them away"

Blaze, Amber and Mary did as they were told and made there way with the guards

"Send out a search party to find the four kids from the boat" Vlad said as he watch as the night sky was starting to show

"Yes Sir"

"I will not have my plan be beaten again" Vlad walked way and into the building

* * *

_**To Be **_**_Continued_**

* * *

**Hope you Enjoy this Chapter of Jurassic Phantom The Lost world**


	2. The Game Plan, Fin?

Jurassic Phantom The Lost World

Chapter 2. The Game Plan, Fin?

* * *

Blaze, Amber and Mary sat in there cell waiting for someone to come down to let them out

"So, Was this part of the plan?" Amber asked

"No, But i kinda figured Vlad might want to keep this under wraps from the Fentons" Blaze said "It's to bad Vlad didn't order them to search us" Blaze pulled out a pick and walked over to the cell door, He picked the lock "Alright, Amber you take Mary to the control room and barricade the doors, I'll find the fentons and tell them what Vlad has planed for them"

"What about Rick and Rap?" Mary asked

"Rick should be already on his way towards the island, Once he is there he'll get a hold of the coast guards and send them here" Blaze took one of the many guns "Whatever you do, Don't get caught"

Blaze slowly made his way pass the guards and made his way towards one of the many control rooms "I see Vlad had them build this research center right near the shore line where the two T-Rex's flipped that RV" Blaze said to himself as he looked for a map of the island

Once he found the map he made his way to a closet so the guards wouldn't catch him reading the map. Once inside he marked on the map "Alright, The old research center is here near the raptor's, If Danny can get there he can get to the roof when i fly the helicopter by" Blaze got out of the closet and notice one of the computers were logged into

_File 234 _

Blaze clicked on the file

_Transfer__ of baby T-Rex to Jurassic Park San Francisco has been successful, Mother and Father T-Rex are on the way with other Dinosaurs, Raptor's will not be going, Danger to the city_

"That idiot did it" Blaze looked at the report one more time "This is just like last time, But worst"

There were noises coming from the door, Blaze made his way back into the closet

Vlad and a man walked into the room "We have Mary and Amber back in the cell, Blaze is still missing"

"He couldn't have gotten to far from here, Have them keep that helicopter on lock down" Vlad sat down at the computer desk "Find Blaze before he finds the others, If he finds them i'll make sure you will never work again"

"I'll have every man looking, We will not stop looking for him" He rushed out the door

"Now, On to more important things" Vlad hit a key on the computer and the webcam lit up

"_We have everything ready for when you ship the two raptors_" Said a voice

"Make sure you keep them locked up till we can make sure they won't attack the fences We do not need them breaking lose and killing people" Vlad said "We will be shipping them out soon, Around five in the morning they should be put on the ship and brought to the docks"

Blaze notice an air duck just behind him, He made his way inside and crawled

"_What about the Spino?"_

"It's hunting right now, Once it's done i'll be sending it to you" Vlad smiled evilly as he shut the computer down

Blaze made his way through the vent "_Okay, New plan, One Get Amber and Mary out of the cell and some where safe, Two Find away to ge_t _to that helicopter and Three Try not to get caught... You would think that would be number one_" Blaze found himself over an office, The doors swings open and two people Blaze knew were being brought in there

"We have a right to go home!" Maddie said pushing the guard

"I am sorry, Some Raptors have gotten lose and we need to take care of them with out anyone getting hurt, For your safety i need you and you're husband to stay here" He said as they shut the door

"When i see Vlad i'm going to kick his ass!" Maddie said kicking the desk

The vent cracked and Blaze came crashing down

Blaze layed there on the floor, His head hurting from the fall "Why did i take this job again" He asked out loud "Oh right, The money" Blaze dusted himself off as he got up "You remember me right?"

Maddie for some reason pulled Blaze into a hug "Your alive! Please tell me my kids are alright?" She asked pulling away

"Let's see, Jazz, Danny, Sam, Tucker, They made it off the island alive" Blaze said "As for if they made it off this island, Can't say just yet, Don't worry, There was a map on the boat that would lead them to an old control camp site, Only thing is... We can only get there by helicopter and Vlad as them all of them on lock down"

"This control camp... Is it safe?" Jack asked

"Raptors live near by... But They can sneak pass them by using the map, They'll have to get the radio working to inform us they are there so i don't blow there cover" Blaze said looking around the desk "You two wouldn't know how to get out of here would you?"

They both shook there heads no "Alright, I think this calls for a new plan"

* * *

Danny jumped across the tree's like an assassin "See Tucker, It's easy" Danny said with a smile on his face "We just keep moving that way, The map will lead us to this research center"

"This is easy for you! You had years with ghost powers, Me i had to do this the hard way" Tucker said swinging from a vine "Besides, Can't you just fly us there?"

"Powers still haven't kicked back in yet" Danny said looking down to see the three raptors following "It would seem our little friends are following us"

"Maybe we should rest, We only gotten an hour sleep, I could use some sleep right now" Tucker said sitting down "I'm getting to tired"

"Alright, We rest for now, But we have to get back up soon" Danny said doing the same as Tucker

* * *

Jazz and Sam jumped from tree to tree as they made there way towards the old research center "This map that was left inside that bag says we should head towards this spot" Jazz said taking a break as she looked over the map

Sam jumped next to her and notice something moving below "Jazz do you see that?"

Jazz looked down and smiled "Don't worry, They are Herbivore" She smiled "They are called Parasaurolophus, Very cute if you ask me"

"Let's just hope they don't bring bigger pray" Sam said

Soon they heard something crashing and moving through the woods "You had to say something, Didn't you" Jazz said glaring at Sam

They could make out a long snout and a fin on it's back "What is that thing?"

"I don't know, But i don't want to stick around to find out" Jazz said climbing even higher into the tree to keep out of sight

Jazz froze as a flash back came to her

_**Flash Back**_

Jazz watched as Danny fell to the ground hard, Sam rushed to him wile Tucker grabbed the wheel

Then she saw a fin pop out of the water and that was when it came rushing towards them, In a flash she felt the boat get hit kocking her out

_**End Of flash Back**_

Jazz then watched as it left them

"Jazz, You okay?" Sam asked looking at her

"I think that thing attacked out boat"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw that thing's fin before i blacked out" Jazz looked to Sam "We need to find Danny and Tucker fast"

* * *

Amber kicked the bars of the door "You can't keep us here! We have rights!"

"Calm down Amber, Relax" Mary said trying to keep her calm

"How can i relax knowing Blaze is still out there, I heard the guard say they will shoot him on sight"

Mary held up a pair of keys "How did you get those?" Amber asked

"Took them before we left, They should have checked us before throwing us back in here" Mary opened and doors and they made there way back outside

Jazz lowered herself down to the ground, She helped Sam get down and they both walked towards the fence that was in-front of her "You can tell this place is old" She said looking at the old fence

Sam notice the vines hanging down. Jazz notice all the old cars and the buildings "The map says that raptor's are near this place, We just get inside and call for help"

Sam could see this place was old, Vines rust, It was one of those need to be torn down and rebuild kinda places, Sam looked over at what looked like a little gas station and notice the glass was busted and the door was broken, They walked inside what looked like to them another visitor's center, Once inside Jazz pulled the vines back on one of the walls and there was a old painting of Jurassic Park

"You can tell this was someone's dream" Jazz said

"And it's my dream i don't die here" Sam said picking up the phone on the desk "It's dead"

"We need to find the control room, There should be a back up generater" Jazz said as they looked around"

They walked inside an found the radio room, Sam found a switch and turned it on, Jazz found the radio and pressed the button "This is Jazz Fenton, Calling for immediate pickup"

"_Roger, This is HQ, We have your location, We will be coming to you very shortly_"

"Thank you"

"_No, Thank you_"

* * *

Danny jumped down and looked around "I think we went the wrong way"

"Why do you think that?" Tucker asked jumping down next to him

"This building isn't surrounded by fences, It looks like a visiting center" Danny could hear the raptor's getting close "Let's make are way inside and see if we can find some where to hide out"

They both rushed inside and looked around for some place to hide, Tucker notice something strange "Are the raptor's breaking into the vending machines?" Tucker asked

"They eat meat, Why would they want chips?" Danny asked looking behind each door

"I mean who could have broken this?" Danny grabbed Tucker and dragged him into the next room

He shut the door and locked it "Hey! I was going to grabbed a bag of chips since it was smashed open!"

"Will you shut up!" Danny said "We are being followed by raptor's, Do you really want to die over a bag of chips?"

"No" Tucker looked down to the ground, Then they heard noises just outside of the door

"Be quite" Danny said making his way over to the vent near the back wall "Will take this way out and lose them"

Blaze looked at the helicopter just sitting there "Alright, Just wait for Maddie to give me the signal soon, Let's just hope this plans works" He saw helicopter come flying in and landed onto the ground

He notice it was a medic helicopter two guys walked out with a stretcher... "It can't be..."

_**To Be **_**_Continued_**

* * *

**I'm not going to lie but i have been sitting on my butt playing Assassin's creed 2 and Assassin's Creed Brotherhood... Sorry for the wait, Hope you enjoy this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3, A Nice Walk In The Park

Jurassic Phantom The Lost World

Chapter 3, A Nice Walk In The Park

* * *

Vlad walked into the medical bay and saw a young man laying in bed

"How bad are his wounds?" Vlad asked

"Sever sir" The Doctor said "I'm surprised he lived this long, We had to put him under to keep him from fighting us"

"When he awakes come get me, I wish to speak with him" Vlad said making his way out of the room

The alarms started to go off as Vlad walked outside

"What is going on?"

"Sir! Blaze took a vehicle out!"

"Which one did he take?"

"He took the truck"

"I want a helicopter standing by" Vlad said walking away

* * *

Blaze floored it as he cut through the forest

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Blaze had a huge grin on his face as he followed the trail

"_Blaze, They are taking the bait"_

"Is Vlad himself coming after me?"

"_He ordered a helicopter on standby just for you_"

"Good, Once he leaves you get Amber and Mary out of there, Make sure you get the one guy in the medical bay"

"_Why?_"

"He's a friend I don't leave friends behind, Once you get them head back to the main lands and get to San Francisco, We'll meet you guys there, Blaze out" He turned off the radio "_Alright, Not too far from the middle, I should be able to make my way to the visitor's center before they do_"

Blaze kept driving as he placed a tranq gun next to him

_"This is Jazz Fenton, Calling for immediate pickup"_

"_Roger, This is HQ, We have your location, We will be coming to you very shortly_"

"_Thank you_"

"_No, Thank you_"

"No! Jazz can you hear me! Get out of there now!" Blaze said trying to get ahold of her but it was useless, He couldn't get ahold of her "Dammit!" Blaze slammed his hands on the wheel

* * *

Vlad smiled "We have them now! Pilot, Take use to the old village, We have some guest to pick up"

"Roger sir"

Vlad's grin grew even wider "The rest of you, Fan out and find Blaze! If you come across anyone else, Capture them"

* * *

Danny kicked open a vent and climbed out, Tucker followed him out as they looked around "I could use some chips right about now" Tucker said taking a seat in one of the chairs holding his stomach

"You're not the only one hungry Tucker" Danny said making sure the door was locked "Alright, Were trapped inside a building with raptor's and were hungry... If i had my power's i could just fly us out of here and go find Sam and Jazz"

"Why did you're power's stop working?"

"I don't know" Danny said taking a seat next to him "I know they were working before this whole thing but i don't know when they kicked off"

"Maybe Vlad did something" Tucker said trying to think of what Vlad could have done

"Well... I did get zapped on the tour by the lock"

"I think i know what happened" Tucker pulled out his PDA "NO! MY BABY!" He yelled seeing his broken PDA

Danny placed his hand to his lips "Will you shut up! We don't need them finding us"

"Sorry man... My PDA is trashed... My poor baby"

Danny rolled his eyes as he looked at the door then back at his friend "We need to think of a way to get out of here"

"I could have hacked into Vlad's network but now i can't" Tucker wanted to cry over the lost of his PDA

"I swear, One day you're going to marry that thing" Danny said looking around the room

"If only it was a woman" Tucker said kissing his PDA one last time

Danny lowered his head as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Something caught Danny's eyes and he walked over to the desk in the room and saw some old files

"What's that?" Tucker asked

"Looks like some old research files... This is about.. Spinosaurus"

"A what?" Tucker asked walking over

"_June 13 1993._

_Day 4 of research I have been watching over the Spino for a few days now and have learned that the fin on it's back helps it swim in the water, With this we can use it to adapt new skills to our new DNA warrior's for the military"_

"They were planning on making super weapons for the military" Tucker said "I could see that, But what happened to them?"

Danny pulled out another file and flipped it open

"_May 12 1993_

_This will be my last day here. We have been ordered to leave this island and head back to the main land, We must destroy what we have made... Too bad, They could have really came in handy"_

"That right there is strange" Tucker said, They both could hear raptor's coming down the hall

"See what you're yelling did" Danny said as he looked over to the vent "Ready to go back in?"

"I hate being in there, So many cobwebs" Danny was the first to go in and Tucker followed as the two went back into the ducks to find a way out

* * *

Jazz walked out of the control room and back into the main room

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked

"I'm worried about Danny and Tucker"

"I'm worried too, But they are both strong and can make it out there, After all, They made it through so much without us around"

"True, Yet i can't help but feel like something's out of place, Something wrong"

"We're on an island with dinosaurs with an evil half ghost trying to kill us, I think borders more on danger"

"That's not what i mean" Jazz looked outside "I feel like something bad is about to happen to Danny and Tucker while we just sit here waiting for help"

"Jazz they are fine, Danny has fought bears without his powers, He can handle a few raptor's"

Jazz looked to Sam "I know he can handle himself" She looked back to the window and notice something strange "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I don't hear anything" Sam said staring at Jazz

"When we came in here we heard birds and now... We hear nothing" Jazz looked back to Sam "I don't think were alone anymore"

"Maybe we should retreat back to the radio room"

"Good Idea" Jazz said slowly making her way back into the room

* * *

Blaze slowly opened his eyes as he notice he was upside down

"H-How did this happen?" Blaze asked himself as unhooked himself from his seat, He kicked open the door and made sure he got his tranq gun

He looked around and notice he was close to where Jazz and Sam were

But fate didn't want Blaze to make it there, Just as Blaze was about to make his way towards the small village when three raptor's came out of nowhere

"Why can't i ever just have something go right for me?" Blaze took off running as he found his way up a tree "CAN'T CLIMB A TREE!? HA! MAN ONE, RAPTOR'S ZERO!" He yelled as he held onto the tree for dear life "IF I HAD MY TRANQ GUN I WOULD HAVE SHOT YOU IN THE EYE YOU!" Blaze yelled angry at the Raptor's

* * *

Jazz raised her head up as she looked towards the window

"Did you hear that?" Jazz asked looking at Sam

"Hear what?" Sam asked trying to break open an old locker

"It sounded like someone was screaming"

"Like help scream or scream of joy?" Sam asked as she managed to get the locker open

"More like angry scream" Jazz said as she notice two raptor's searching the nearby buildings "Please tell me you found weapon's in there"

Sam pulled out a rusted old shotgun "We can try our luck with this old thing"

Jazz notice one of them sniffing the ground like a dog "I think they know we're here"

"How can they know we're here?" Sam asked looking out the window

"I don't know, I just know they know we're here!" Jazz notice another Raptor walking out of one of the buildings, It then looked over at the main building

"I hate it when you're right" Sam said as both of them took off running

* * *

Blaze notice a raptor came running towards the other three as it made a call, The three that were waiting for Blaze took off running towards the old village

"They must have seen Jazz and Sam" He quickly jumped down and rushed for his tranq gun and took off towards the village

Once he made it to the village he saw the raptor's heading towards the main building

Blaze knew he needed to get them to follow him "HEY YOU BIG FREAKS! COME GET ME!" Blaze rushed over to the main building, He slammed the door shut as he felt one of them hit the door "_Ha! Payback!_" Blaze thought as he locked the door

Then he saw it, A huge hole in the side of the wall "_Good hiding spot_" Blaze quickly hurried up the wall and towards the roof, He saw a raptor crawl through the hole

"Come on! Come after me!" Blaze kicked open a hatch that was on the roof as he saw the raptor jump onto one of the railings

He saw a helicopter flying over and Blaze smiled as he saw Maddie and Jack Fenton flying over head

I jumped over to the other building and hurried down one of the ladder's as he took off running towards the main building, He saw three of the raptor's that were trying to break down the door spot him, Blaze fired a his gun at two of them, He made his way inside and slam the door shut

"JAZZ! SAM! YOU GUYS IN HERE!" He yelled but there was no answer

He felt the door being hit by the raptor's "HA! Can't get in, Can you!"

Oh how Blaze was wrong, Blaze saw a raptor came running down the stairs "I had to open my big mouth" Blaze took off running as the raptor chased after him

* * *

Jazz and Sam rushed up the stairs as they saw the helicopter land on top of the roof, As they rushed up towards it they saw Maddie and Jack who were very happy to see them

"COME ON! GET IN HERE!" Jack yelled as he waved them towards the helicopter

They rushed towards the helicopter and got inside

"Jack! Do you see Blaze?" Maddie asked

"Blaze is here!?" Jazz asked

"We saw him running! He should have made it up here" Maddie said

"_Maddie this is Blaze, Listen, They are coming towards the roof! Take off now! I'm in the control room, I'll find Danny and Tucker, Get back to the mainland Stop this now!_ _**BANG BANG**__ DAMNIT! THEY'RE COMING THROUGH THE GLASS! GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE NOW!_"

There was only static now "Jack, We have to take off now!"

They closed the door and started taking off

"What about Blaze!?" Jazz asked

"He'll be fine!" Maddie said as they flew off towards the mainland

* * *

Blaze jumped out the broken window and hurried to his feet as he took off running, The two raptor's by the door looked and chased after him

Blaze managed to slam a door shut to an old shed, He was glad it can lock, He quickly started to search for a way out "How did i get myself into this mess" Blaze asked as he could hear the raptor's bang on the door "Why couldn't they just make condor's on this island" He said as he looked over the small shed "And there isn't a back door"

* * *

_**To Be **_**_Continued_**

_**Last weekend i went to see Jurassic Park In 3D at an IMAX. It was really awesome, If you haven't seen it yet in IMAX 3D you would enjoy it. Well as always tell me what you think and enjoy**_


	4. Chapter 4 Safe and Sound

Chapter 4. Safe and Sound

* * *

Blaze could feel the door locks begin to break

"Well, Never thought i would die like this, That founter teller was wrong, I won't be spending my life with a beautiful girl who loves Jazz" He said as he closed his eyes, He had nowhere to run, He was trapped

That's when he heard a powerful roar, Blaze's eyes went wide as he knew what that was

"That's a T-Rex" His hopes came alive. Then his hopes were taken away as he heard another powerful roar "And there's the Spino"

Blaze heard the Raptor's take off running. Blaze slowly opened the door to see the T-Rex and Spino fighting

This gave Blaze a chance to take off running. He ran into the building only to met with a gun to his face

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? I would have thought you would be on your way off this island" Vlad said as his two men held him at gunpoint

"I was. But the raptor's wanted me to come here" He said as he felt the ground shake "We may want to get to the helicopter"

Vlad notice the fight behind Blaze "I think will be just fine here. Now, Where are they?"

"You just miss them Vlad" Blaze heard a bang and felt pain on side left side of his arm

"Leave him for dead" Vlad said as his men kicked him knocking him to the ground. They followed Vlad back to the helicopter

Blaze held his arm as the blood leaked out of his arm "Well. That hurt" Blaze heard the helicopter start to take off "Dang it!" Blaze looked at his arm as he held his arm

He could hear the battle still rage on outside the building "Is today almost die day?"

He felt a shake and he looked to see the T-Rex standing over the now dead Spino. The T-Rex let out a roar

* * *

Danny fell to the ground with a thud. The vent he was crawling through broke and making Danny fall to the ground

"You okay Danny?" Tucker asked looking down at him

"Y-Yeah, I think i might have broken my ass" Danny said standing up. He looked round to see he was inside a lab "I think we found the lab"

Tucker notice something moving inside the lab besides Danny "Danny! Something else is down there!"

Danny felt a sharp pain inside both of his eyes. He placed his hands to his face then felt the pain go away, When Danny looked again he could see the darkness slowly disappeared. He saw two Raptor's slowly make their way towards him, Danny looked to his left to see two more "Tucker! Go back to that fork in the vent and keep moving! I'll try and get to you!' Danny knew he had to try and scare these Raptor's off. Danny felt a spark flow through his body as his hands started to glow bright green "Now that's what i'm talking about!"

Danny saw them now surrounding him ready to attack him. Danny fired a warning shot at them

The four Raptor's both look at each other and back at Danny, Danny held his ground, Show them his willing to fight

They slowly begin to back away from Danny but one of the raptor's came running towards Danny, Danny fired an ecto ball making it slam to the ground, It got back on to it's feet and took off running away from Danny following it's friends "Now to find Tucker" Danny quickly went to find an Exit

* * *

Jack flew the helicopter towards the mainland

"We should go back, Blaze could have used our help" Jazz said trying to convince her parents to turn the helicopter around

"He wants us to stop Vlad, He's sending Dinosaurs to San Diego. Blaze has a bad feeling about having Raptor's there" Maddie said

Sam notice a wounded man "What's with this guy?"

"Blaze told us to bring him, He wants us to take him to the hospital" Jack said

"Mary? Where's Amber?" Maddie asked noticing Amber was missing

"S-She jumped out while we were picking up these two"

* * *

Vlad's helicopter landed at his reasearch center

"Sir, Blaze helicopter was taken by Maddie and Jack Fenton, They have also taken our patient" Said one of the soldier's

"What!? How did they managed to get the helicopter?" Vlad asked as he made his way towards the control room

"They took it while we chased after Blaze. We believe they got Jazz and Sam"

Vlad stopped and looked at him "What about the other two?"

"We have a team searching for them, Team A reported Raptor's hunting something near" The soldier pulled out his Ipad and pulled out a map "This old compound here, They believe they might be in there"

A man came running up towards Vlad "T-The Spinosaurus was killed by a T-Rex"

"Do we have a spare?" Vlad asked

"Yes, We shall put her to sleep and get her shipped out as soon as we can" He said taking off

"Report to me if they find him. I want them found!" Vlad said. The soldier took off running leaving Vlad alone inside the control room

A man walked inside and up to Vlad "We have damaged control already on this, The park in San Diego will be up and running within two weeks"

"I want my jet ready for take off, I want to be in San Diego by yesterday"

* * *

Danny notice flashlights and knew this wasn't good. He ducked to the side allowing whoever it was to move on

"_Okay. My ecto power is working... Now i just need my other powers to start to work... And what was up with my eyes hurting like that?_" Danny asked himself as he heard the footsteps

"Our order's are to find and capture Danny Fenton and Tucker Foley" Said a soldier

Danny notice a Raptor looking at him from down the hall "_Why now?_" Danny asked himself as he saw the Raptor slowly make it's way towards him. But it stopped as it waited for the soldiers to walk away "Are you the one called Danny?" The Raptor asked

Danny's eyes went wide as it talked to him "Y-Yes"

"Come with me, I know a way out" It said

If Danny was dreaming, This was one of the weirdest dreams. He followed him down the hall

Danny saw the raptor stop as it kicked the side of the wall and the vent broke and Tucker fell to the ground with a thud "Come with me" The raptor said still walking

Tucker looked at Danny as Danny helped him up

They walked outside and there stood a man as he looked around

"I found these two. Now we need to find the other two" The Raptor said looking at the guy "How far would Blaze be from here Rick?"

"Should be about ten miles. If i'm reading this map right" Rick said trying to look over the map

"Can some please tell me why the heck this things is talking!?" Tucker asked

"Long story, Right now we need to move" Rap said looking at them "Vlad has his men searching for you two"

They followed the two into the jungle

* * *

Blaze slowly slide down the side of the wall as he felt his body fade to darkness "So- Dying here is what's going to happen to me"

He knew he lost a lot of blood. He knew the raptor's would smell his blood and would come find him and eat him

His mind started to drift as he heard footsteps coming towards him

"_Why is it i'm always saving your life? I should have been born first_" Blaze knew that voice, It was Amber "_Dang, This bullet is deep, If only i had the right tools_"

Blaze felt a sharp pain as he felt something go inside his arm and he felt the bullet

"_I think i go it_" Blaze wanted to scream but couldn't

"_YOU GOT IT YOU GOT IT! PULL IT OUT!_" Blaze yelled inside his head

He felt the bullet being taken out "_There you are! Now let's clean up this wound now_"

Blaze felt his body go back to darkness

Amber did her best to clean up and sewing the wound up "You're lucky i got off the helicopter when i did or you would have been dino food" Amber made sure the door to the room she had dragged Blaze into was locked

She heard another roar and she shivered knowing that T-Rex was just outside the building

Blaze slowly opened his eyes to see Amber sound asleep in a old chair

He looked at his shoulder as he looked at his sister's handy work

Blaze notice his shirt next to him, It was covered in his blood

He put his shirt back on and slowly got up off the table and walked over to Amber "Wake up"

Her eyes opened up and she looked at her brother standing in front of her. She quickly pulled him into a hug "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She almost yelled as she cut off his air supply

"C-Can't B-Breath!" Amber let go of him, Blaze took a deep breath getting the air back into his lungs

"That T-Rex is still outside"

Blaze helped Amber onto her feet as he walked over to the window to see if he could spot the T-Rex "She'll be here for awhile"

"Then what do we do?" Amber asked

"Take the back door" Blaze notice another T-Rex walking up to the other one "I think we got a couple"

"Male and female? I thought they only wanted females?" Amber asked

"This island is a research island. This was meant to have male and females. The other island was meant only for females" Blaze made his way to the door

They walked out into the main lobby and Amber notice an old Jurassic Park painting on the wall "Do you think it would have worked?"

Blaze looked at Amber "What do you mean?" Amber pointed to the painting "Oh, Maybe if it didn't go all down hill"

Amber followed Blaze as they made their way out the back door of the building and out into the jungle

"What's your plan?" Amber asked as they made their way through the jungle

"Find Danny and Tucker, They are somewhere on this island and if Vlad finds them they could die" Blaze said still moving forward

"We could easily find them if we head back to the research center. Vlad should have another spare helicopter there"

"Can't. He'll have his men on look out, Our best bet is to get to the river side. I remember reading that a few of InGen's staff left some boats, We could use one to search for Danny and Tucker"

"How did you read about that?" Amber asked

"When i was going through Vlad's computer"

They found himself by a river "We need to follow this river up stream, If i'm right there should be a boat up there"

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Then we hit the wrong river"

After awhile of walking they found themselves looking at what looked like a small little research center

"See, I told you" Blaze said with a smile as he walked up to the building and notice it was chained "You wouldn't have bolt cutter's on you would you?"

Amber patted her pants "I must have left those in my other pants"

"Funny Amber" Blaze looked up to see an open window "Think you can fit through that?"

"Your nuts if you think i'm going in there alone"

"Fine, Let's see if we can find a window or another door"

Blaze and Amber managed to find themselves an opening and make their way inside the building

Once inside they found some old computers and paper's all over the room. Blaze notice something odd about the dark spots on the paper's "I think someone got killed in here"

"Why do you say that?" Amber asked looking at her brother. Blaze bent down and held up the stain paper "This is old blood"

"So we don't have to worry?" Amber asked

"I would still worry, We might be in a Carnivore territory" Blaze notice a key laying on the ground and a tape next to it "A tape, Been a long time since i've seen one of these"

"Maybe we should play it?"

Blaze looked around the room and found a working tape player

"_June 12th, 1993, My name is Doctor Victor and i have been studying the mating happens of Dilophosaurus, We have breed two Dilophosaurus One male and one female, My study's have shown they are very territorial when breeding, I have also notice they love the color yellow and will follow me around when i wear it, A few of the Dilophosaurus in the other pens have shown they hunt in packs like Velociraptor, Yet they do not show intelligent like them_"

"Amber, If i remember right, Dilophosaurus hunts mostly at night. And it was getting dark outside" Amber looked at Blaze

"Let's hurry and find that boat"

They both quickly rushed out of the room

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**I wish i was an artist, I would love to make a comic out of this or better yet, A full movie for this. I would of course try and get the real voice actor's for this movie. But sadly i suck at drawing. Well hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5 History Repeats

Jurassic Phantom The Lost World

Chapter 5. History Repeats

* * *

Jack landed the helicopter on a coast guard ship just outside of San Diego

"I'm telling you! My son is still on that island in danger! There are also three more in danger!" Jack yelled at the coast guard

"Sir, We have word that InGen has the island under control" He said looking at him "If it will make you feel better i shall make a call to InGen about this and see if they can confirm this"

Jack looked at his wife as she sat with Sam and Jazz with blankets wrapped around themselves "I pray Blaze get's them off that island alive"

* * *

Amber and Blaze looked around the old building trying to find a door that lead to a boat

They kept finding old blood and bones in some of the rooms "Are you sure there is a boat here?"

"I know for a fact there is a boat here" Blaze went to open a door but couldn't as he felt it wouldn't open "I think i found our locked room" Blaze pulled out the key he found and used it to unlock the door

When Blaze looked inside he saw his boat "I guess you were right" Amber said as they both walked inside. Amber made sure she closed the door behind them as they walked inside

"Why is there a cage inside the boat?" Amber asked

"This would allow InGen to move the dinosaurs from place to place" Blaze said checking the engine. He hit a switch and the engine turned on "Got her running again"

"Good, I want off this island already" She hopped onto the boat as he hurried and open up the gate to allow the boat to leave

As they floated along they notice three Dilophosaurus watching them as they moved down the river bank "I'm glad they didn't find us in that building"

"So am i" Blaze said looking out at the river "Amber. There's a crate inside that cage, Can you see what it is?"

Amber walked inside to and busted open the crate to find a flair gun and some old food "I found a flair gun and some old candy bar's"

"We could use the flare gun"

Amber notice something under the candy bars, She moved them aside to find a pistol "And i also found a pistol"

"Is it loaded?"

Amber check and found three bullets inside "Three rounds"

"We'll have to use them wisely" Blaze check his compass that was on the ship it was telling him he was heading north "We're heading towards the research center"

"They'll catch us"

"Not if we get off, I have a plan. When we get close we'll get off and head towards the center and sneak aboard their cargo ship and head to San Diego"

"What if they catch us on the boat?"

"They'll just keep us locked up till we make port"

* * *

Vlad walked into the control room of Jurassic Park San Diego

"How is everything running?" Vlad asked his staff

"The fences have been fortified like you have asked"

"So everything is up and running sooner than expected?"

"Yes, If you want we can open up the park once the Spinosaurus get's here"

"I like the sound of that" Vlad said with a smile

* * *

Night soon came as Blaze and Amber floated down the river

Blaze sat down next to Amber, She placed her head onto his shoulder "Next time you get a job on another island and you want me to tag along, Remind me to smack you"

"After this, I won't ever go to another island" Blaze notice a herd of Stegosaurus's walking through the jungle

Blaze heard Amber begin to snore as she slept "Guess i'll do the night shift"

Blaze felt his eyes slowly begin to become very heavy, His eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep

* * *

Blaze felt something poking him and he looked to see a Infant Spino poking at him

"Oh... Hey little guy" Blaze brought out his hand and it allowed Blaze to pet it "Where did you come from?" Blaze looked around trying to see if the parents were around, He didn't want to end up dino chew. He looked to Amber to see her still sound asleep. Blaze gave her a slight push and her eyes opened up to see Blaze petting what she thought was a raptor

"Blaze... What the heck is going on?" Amber asked trying not to freak out

"This little guy woke me up" Blaze said as the little Spino walked away from the two and into the cage looking for whatever that sweet smell was "Don't be alarmed, I think the dad is dead and the mother is on it's way to San Diego"

Amber looked at the Infant Spino "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I only saw two spino's on the list" Blaze said looking at the Spino "Close the cage and let it stay in there, We could use it to get pass the research center"

Amber closed the cage and the Infant Spino just kept it's head inside the crate eating the old candy bars "How do you plan on using this thing to get pass the research center?"

"You'll find out when we get there, For now we'll just have to wait" Blaze notice a small little red light "We're getting close"

"How do you know?"

"See that red light?" Blaze said pointing to the red light "That tell's the researcher's how far out they are"

"And you know this how?" Amber asked

"I had to come over here for training before i could head to the main island" Blaze said as he check his compass

* * *

Vlad walked out of the building and onto a small little stage

"Welcome! I am glad you could all make it on such short notice" Vlad said to the press "As you all know Jurassic Park was a dream by John Hammond. I have brought back his dream and rebuilt his park. I wish to show the world what InGen has to offer to the world" Vlad looked at the camera and smiled "I am proud to show the world that Jurassic Park can be controls and used to show us what these animals can do" Vlad looked at one of the guys and the two men walked over too two of the cuts that were hiding something behind it "Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say, Jurassic Park is reopened!" They pulled the curtain down and there stood a Gallimimus and a Triceratops both kept in a cage "This park won't be the only place to see Dinosaurs! We will also be opening up Jurassic Park on the original islands!"

"How can we be sure you can handle these animals, InGen tried and they failed" Said a reporter

"Since i have taken over InGen i have made many changes to the company, Newer Technology has been made and used to maintain these animals"

"How did you manged to get these animals? I thought it was illegal to step foot onto those islands?" Asked another reporter

"The island of Isla Sorna is still a natural preserve, It is also a research center, This will allow us to watch and learn more about these animals" Vlad said "We have already started cloning of these animals for the other parks, So this natural preserve will be untouched by out people"

"What about Isla Nublar?" Asked a female reporter

"We have rebuilt the park to fit the original park, Yet we felt since what has happened last time on the island, We chose to close down the island and let the dinosaurs run loss throughout the park"

"Why would you do that?"

"We did not wish to bring back the past for some of our visitor's"

"When will your park's be open?"

"Hopefully we will have our park here in San Diego open sometime this week, Then the other parks shall come online as soon as we double check and make sure our parks are safe for our guests" Vlad notice the Fenton's standing by the gates "I must be going, I have a few things to take care of, So as a gift to all of you for coming you shall be able to take as many picture's of these creature's" Vlad left leaving these people alone

* * *

Danny, Rap, Rick and Tucker walked through the dark jungle

"Can't we stop and make camp?" Tucker asked

"No, If we make camp Vlad's men will find us or something else might want a good meal" Rick said as he kept moving through the darkness

"He has a point" Danny said

Rap looked at the river "Rick, I hear something coming towards us from the river"

Rick quickly hid behind a tree while the rest of them ducked into the bushes

"Amber, Turn on the spot light, I thought i saw something moving around in the tree lines"

Rick knew that voice and stepped out to see Blaze and Amber on the boat "Blaze! Amber!" Rap said waving to them, Rick walked out and so did Danny and Tucker they were all glad to see Blaze and Amber

Blaze turned the wheel and pulled up to the shore and helped them onto the boat

"I'm am so glad to see you guy's" Blaze said helping up Rap and Danny onto the boat while Amber helped Rick and Tucker on

"It's good to see you too" Rap said with a toothy smile "What do we have here?" Rap said looking at the baby Spino in the cage

"What is that thing?" Tucker asked

"It's a baby Spino, It must have smelt the candy bar's" Blaze said looking at the sleeping Spino

"Why would you have it in this cage?" Rap asked looking at Blaze

"I'm going to use it to help us get off this island, They will most likely be shipping off the mother to the main land"

"What about the father?" Danny asked

"T-Rex killed it, It was at the village"

"Poor thing, It's going to be hard living on his own" Tucker said

"It won't be if we get the mother back" Blaze said walking back to the wheel and heading back down the river "Once the resreaches see that the two Spino's had a kid, They won't send her off"

"And what if they have already sent her off?" Rick asked

"Then we'll have to take it with us"

"Or, I can stay and watch over it. I can speak with the other dinosaurs, I can easily take care of him" Rap said as he notice the baby Spino opeing it's eye to them "I can make sure it won't die"

"What will happen once it get's older?" Amber asked

"Once it is old enough to live on it's own, I will leave it alone" Rap said as the Spino yawned and walked over to Rap "I think i'll be able to handle him" He patted it's head, Rap made some weird noises and the Spino seemed to be talking back with Rap "He's asking about his parents, I've told him i'll be watching over him for now, If you will let us off i'll take him deep into the jungle"

Blaze pulled the boat over to the side of the boat and helped them get off "I'll be back to give you you're shot, You should be fine for a few day's"

"I'll see around Blaze, And thank you for saving my life" Rap had the baby Spino follow him into the jungle

"Blaze, We should be going" Amber said. Blaze nodded and walked back to the the wheel and took the boat back onto the river

Danny walked over to Blaze "Did you find Jazz and Sam?"

"Yeah, Your parents took them to the mainland, I hope they can stop Vlad" Blaze said keeping his eyes on the river

"How far we from the research center?" Tucker asked

"We're not to far, We're heading to the one research center that they built in the Aviary complex"

"I thought we we're going to the one that we were at when we land here?" Amber asked

"The river doesn't run to there, That was built on the side of a cliff, This is where they have built this near the old lab to watch over the other breed of raptor's"

"So you're taking us to where we were at?" Danny asked

"Almost, This is where the Pteranodons were held till someone left the door open and they just flew out"

"So they built a lab inside a birdcage?" Danny asked

"Yeah, They thought it would be perfect to keep out of harms way while watching over the animals here"

"How do you plan on getting off this island inside a birdcage?" Amber asked

"They built a dock that send's supply's, If i'm right this is where they will take the female Spino and ship her off to the mainland"

After an hour

Blaze pulled the boat off to the side as he notice they were close to the research center

"Alright, We go on foot from here" Blaze said jumping off the boat

"What about the boat?" Rick asked jumping off the boat as well

"Let it keep going" Blaze said making his way into the jungle

They made their way into the jungle and soon found a path that lead to the research center

"We found it, Now to find our way to the docks" Blaze said as he made his way down the path

* * *

**_To Be Continued _**


End file.
